1. Field
The following description relates to a pixel and an organic light emitting display using the same, and more particularly, to a pixel capable of displaying an image with uniform brightness and an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPD) that are lighter in weight and smaller in volume than comparable cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. The FPDs include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting display.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting display displays an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix at the crossings (or intersections) of a plurality of data lines, scan lines, and power source lines. The pixels may include organic light emitting diodes (OLED) and driving transistors for driving the amount of current that flows to the OLEDs. The pixels generate light with set or predetermined brightness while supplying current from the driving transistors to the OLEDs to correspond to data signals.